


Pizza Boy

by eyefornana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Relationship(s), Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyefornana/pseuds/eyefornana
Summary: Tae Ri smiled again when the caller repeated his order. "You want the sweetest pizza delivery man?" he said."Right. We were having a party and wanted something... different. You said your restaurant will close soon, right? Can we ask him to spend the night?""Sir, we sell pizza, not providing that kind of services.""I'll wire you more money, mister. Take it easy. Besides, he can leave if he doesn't want to.""Is that so? He can refuse?""Of course, mister. We won't force him. But it will be good if he is handsome and cute."Tae Ri looked at the new kid who was currently nervously pouring cola into the glass. The boy grumbled for the umpteenth time as his hands trembled and made the cola scatter a little around the glass."Fortunately, we just happen to have something just like that."
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 60





	Pizza Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Since this is the first time I tried to write smut, I hope I could warn you before that this story contain some non-con sexual activity but it did not change the fact that the protagonists loves each other. Jaemin is a little bit younger than Jeno and he was inexperience in term of sexual activity even if he knew that he likes boys. Jeno did ask his consent and confront their friends about their purpose with Jaemin but on another time, he prefers to finish his problems with sex. He admitted that he was wrong but they sorted it out in the midway. Please stop reading if you uncomfortable with it.
> 
> Have a good day! :3

Tae Ri smiled again when the caller repeated his order. "You want the sweetest pizza delivery man?" he said.

"Right. We were having a party and wanted something... _different_. You said your restaurant will close soon, right? Can we ask him to spend the night?"

"Sir, we sell pizza, not providing that _kind of services_."

"I'll wire you more money, mister. Take it easy. Besides, he can leave if he doesn't want to."

"Is that so? He can refuse?"

"Of course, mister. We won't force him. But it will be good if he is handsome _and_ cute."

Tae Ri looked at the new kid who was currently nervously pouring cola into the glass. The boy grumbled for the umpteenth time as his hands trembled and made the cola scatter a little around the glass.

"Fortunately, we just happen to have something just like _that_."

-

Jaemin lowered his head when Tae Ri rebuked him for the fifth time that day. This was his first day at a pizzeria and he'd made mistakes already.

"Jaemin-ah, how many times have I told you that you can't leave pizza in an open container?"

"S-sorry, hyung." It's not a good day for Jaemin. Even though he was accepted after going through the training process properly.

Tae Ri seemed to know this and sighed. "It seems that something is bothering you. Too bad you had to be so messy the first day. I'll give you a break. You can come home early after delivering the last order."

"Oh, is that so?"

Tae Ri nodded while wrapping five large pizzas into one bunch. He handed it and the address on the note to Jaemin.

"Yes. I'll close the shop after you leave. It's Friday night. Everyone is partying. Bring the scooter."

"Thank you, hyung." Jaemin received the pizza and prepared to deliver it.

“Be careful, Jaemin. See you Monday. And, don't forget, you can always say no."

Jaemin was puzzled to hear that, but Tae Ri smiles and wags his hand, telling Jaemin to leave. So he left. Jaemin rode a scooter to the address that Tae Ri wrote. Apparently its a luxury mansion. He parked his vehicle in front of the garage after the house keeper opened the gate and asked him to get inside.

 _Looks like there's a party._ Jaemin could hear loud voices and music from outside. Judging by the volume, it seemed that it was a small party with less than twenty people in attendance. Jaemin walked to the door and rang the bell. He doubted someone would hear him, but before long there were clattering steps and the door opened.

"Hey! Turn down the music! I can't–” a man yelled at his friends when he opened the door and was silent when he saw Jaemin.

"Good night. I'm delivering your pizza." Jaemin tried to speak with a bright smile. The man in front of him was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, his skin was tan, and his hair was orange.

"Damn." He could hear the person muttering as he watched Jaemin up down. “He was right. You are cute _and_ handsome."

"Excuse me?" Jaemin forgot his professional expression and was a little surprised this time.

“Hyuck, is that the pizza? What took you so–” another man appeared and gaped at Jaemin.

"Is that... wow."

Jaemin doesn't understand what happened. He scratched his neck, which was not itchy. "S-sorry, its the right address, right?" he tried to confirm the address written on the note. He was certainly not wrong because the house guard immediately opened the gate once they saw him.

“Yes it is! Come on in!" the second man said cheerfully.

"Hm?"

The two men then opened the door wider, making Jaemin confused. He doesn't knows what he got himself into, but he stepped in. The door closed behind him and he was led into the mansion.

"Hey! The pizza is here. Turn down the music!"

Jaemin entered the living room and realized that he was right, it is a small party with only a handful of people. Some were standing while others were sitting on the couch but they were looking at him immediately.

"He is mine!" before Jaemin could understand the situation, the tallest person in the room had already called him out.

“No! Mine!”

"Calm down, guys. He is _ours_."

"Hey! I opened the door for him!"

"You cursed me because I told you to open the door."

"Well, since I saw him, I'm not regretting anything."

_They fight over… me?_

“Alright! Alright! Oh my god you guys are so noisy. He seems lost right now." Jaemin felt his hand being pulled into the kitchen by the man who had led him inside.

"I'm Mark. What is your name?" he asked when Jaemin hurriedly put the pizza boxes on the table.

"Jaemin."

"Jaemin," Mark repeated, still staring at him. "Did your friend tell you what to do here?"

"I have to do something?" Jaemin gasped.

“As you can see, me and my friends are having a party. We were a little bored and drunk, then asked for the best-looking and sweetest pizza deliveryman. We want you to join this party."

"Me?"

Mark nodded. "You can help us to enjoy the night."

"Huh?" Jaemin really doesn't understand now. However, Mark did not give him further opportunities to speak. He dragged Jaemin to a bedroom. Mark opened the closet and took out a pair of t-shirts and jeans.

"Change your clothes with this."

"W-what?! W-why?"

"You don't want to partying in your work clothes, do you?" Mark shook his head. Jaemin is wearing a flannel shirt and jeans covered with a jacket from his workplace. He had not yet refused, but Mark had stuffed the clothes in his hands then pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door.

"H-hey!" he protested, but it was in vain since Mark said, "I won't let you out until you put that on."

“What the hell is this…” Jaemin muttered, realizing that he was trapped in a strange night and bunch of strangers.

-

“Where is he, Mark? You banged him already?" Lucas exclaimed as soon as Mark returned to the living room.

"I will be very very angry if you did that without me," Donghyuck replied, biting his lip. Seeing his boyfriend who looked so attractive, Mark felt his pants narrowing. Donghyuck was always so protective of him, but hearing that remark, he couldn't help but imagine himself in bed with Donghyuck, shutting his mouth and making him unable to walk the next day.

"Babe, you didn't need to be that hot," Mark kissed Donghyuck's lips.

Lucas then immediately hugged Renjun's small waist, practically almost dragging him into the room while whispering, "I think we don't need another person."

"But you screamed 'mine' when the boy showed up," Renjun replied, hiding his smile.

"Because I thought you'd like it too." Lucas threw Renjun onto the bed, then kicked the door shut.

"I like you."

"That's why its gonna be two of us." Lucas took off his shirt and kissed Renjun on the neck.

"Uh hm. I like that."

At least with Renjun and Lucas gone, the rivals became less and less since everyone was sure that no one would think of letting Jaemin through as soon as they saw the boy come out of Mark's room.

“See, that's a gem right there,” Donghyuck muttered, holding back Mark who had given a line of red marks around his neck.

"He don't need to strip. I'm hard already." Johnny hissed from his seat.

Jaemin is wearing a white sleeveless T-shirt and Mark's broken jeans which seems a little too small for him. Yet it makes her figure stand out and more charming than his pizza delivery costume.

Jaemin stood timidly, seem totally lost and didn't know what to do now. "Er..."

"Why is it so quiet? I thought you were done sucking each others faces." With it, there were steps coming down the stairs.

"Oh, shit. Go away, Jeno! You'll snatch him right away!" Ten groaned.

Jeno stared at his friends in confusion until his gaze fixed on a stranger he didn't know. Rather than his handsome peers with all the extra attention to their appearance, that figure seemed _raw_. He's definitely not dressed up, but that is precisely what makes him very attractive. Jeno can see the boy's beautiful facial figures and _oh_ , he looked so confused.

Sure enough, two seconds later Jeno ran ahead of Johnny and Jaehyun, grabbed the boy's waist and landed a kiss on his lips.

"SHIT!" Jaehyun exclaimed fretfully. Taeyong hurriedly approached him.

“Its okay, baby. Lets go." The two of them entered another room.

"Well, no threesome tonight then," Johnny just smiled bitterly watching Jeno kissing Jaemin earnestly. Ten just giggled and grabbed the gin bottle into the room. Johnny quickly followed suit.

“Easy, Lee Jeno. We found him first,” Mark pulled Jeno's shoulder, try to release Jaemin from Jeno's grip.

“Get away, Mark. He is mine."

"Get in line, bitch!" Donghyuck replied.

Jeno's eyebrows seemed to be knitting together at that. “You gonna make him join the two of you in bed? Seriously?"

"Why? I like him,” Donghyuck put his arm around Mark's neck, still eyeing Jaemin.

Jaemin's eyes widened at that. Now, everything seems clear. He is not just a pizza delivery boy but a male prostitute. _Tae Ri-hyung, I fucking hate you,_ he trembled to realize his friend had deliberately asked him come to this place and left him clueless.

"He deserve to be the one, you know?" Jeno replied.

Mark laughed. "Coming from the fuckboy in the house."

"L-let me go," Jaemin tried to take over himself, releasing Jeno's grip on his arm.

"Why? You didn't say no before, princess,” said Mark.

"I-i-I don't know if I'm gonna b-be..." Jaemin stammered.

“See? You scare him!" Jeno shouted, this time pressing Jaemin's body towards him.

“You're the one who showed up late, Lee Jeno. He likes me and Mark before,” Donghyuck said.

"You know what, call a prostitute, then." Jeno grabbed Jaemin's arm, brought him upstairs.

"What a fucking jerk!" Mark cursed.

"Oh, you piss off because tonight just gonna be the two of us?" realizing they had no more chance, Donghyuck turned to Mark.

“O-of course no! You're the one who came up with the idea of pizza delivery boy!"

“I want to make you jealous. But yeah, it turned out this way…” Donghyuck smiled wryly and broke away from Mark. Mark hugged him quickly.

"Then let it be the two of us, hon..."

“Are you sure? Don't you want to bang the pizza boy before? I saw you drooling over his ass."

"You are better, anyway." Mark pulled Donghyuck's hand up the stairs, into his room.

Jaemin couldn't get away from Jeno's grip until they were in the room. Jeno closed the door and locked it.

"W-what are you doing?"

Jeno pulled Jaemin into a hug and kissed Jaemin's lips deeply. When he saw Jaemin, he knew what he wanted. One of them are feeling they boy's slightly trembling pink lip. He knew Jaemin must be confused and scared to be here now and Jeno trying his best to calm him. But instead of kissing Jeno back, tears dripped from Jaemin's closed eyes.

"Hey, hey..." Jeno realized the boy's cheeks were wet and let go from the kiss. Jaemin no longer refused, but the boy's body stiffened in Jeno's arms.

"I'm sorry. You must be confuse right now,” Jeno said quietly. He wiped Jaemin's tears. Jeno sat on the bed and pulled Jaemin to sit on his lap.

"I-I don't understand... My senior told me to deliver a pizza for you b-but it turned out t-that..."

"Easy, sweetheart," Jeno hugged Jaemin's waist. "You're okay." He was grateful that he got Jaemin faster than his friends. Jeno couldn't imagine how broke Jaemin is if he was with one of Jeno's friends. In fact, Jeno is the one without partner tonight (especially since he recently broke up with his girlfriend).

Mark, Donghyuck, Johnny, Ten, Lucas, and Renjun try to cheer him up by throwing a party at their house (and drinking and screaming _'fuck_ _her_ ' to Jeno at least once in a minute). Jeno was occupied with his ex-girlfriend who keeps contacting him when he realizes that the atmosphere below has become quieter. He had heard Donghyuck's suggestion to invite a handsome stranger to their party but he didn't think his friends would actually do that, especially to a pizza delivery boy.

Jaemin looks like a gentle kid and of course this makes him afraid.

“Calm down, love. My name is Jeno. Whats yours?"

"J-Jaemin."

Jeno smiled. He sat Jaemin on the bed and turned to the table to pour water. He gave the glass to Jaemin who drank it straight away.

"T-thank y-you..." his tears subsided as he wiped the tears with the back of his hand.

 _Cute_ , Jeno thought.

"How old are you, Jaemin?" Jeno returned to Jaemin's side.

"19..."

“Well, me and my friends are 22, 23, and 24… I guess that's explain a lot, right? I mean… we are horny young adults. But that didn't justify their actions, though… I'm sorry, Jaemin."

Jaemin nodded slowly, touched by Jeno's kindness. "You don't need to say that... you're not the one who asked for me, right?"

Jeno didn't answer it; he was busy staring at Jaemin's face. _How could a young pizza delivery man be this handsome?_ The lush lashes, big eyes, perfect nosed nose, and pink lips that looked more attractive when its not trembling like before. Jaemin is the person that Jeno would like to date. Realizing this, Jeno was ready to admonish his friends tomorrow.

“Jeno,” Jaemin called.

"Yes, love?" Jeno replied.

"Are you alone?" Jaemin asked quietly. “I mean… I saw your friends… They were in pairs. Or am I missing someone?"

“No, love. You are right. I'm alone."

Jaemin fell silent. He stared at the tips of his shoes, not daring to do anything now, especially when Jeno was pulling up beside him. When he saw Jeno, Jaemin's chest was beating fast. Not just because of the nervousness, but Jeno is the most handsome person he meets in this house. Even when he admit that this house is filled with the most charming people Jaemin has ever met.

"Do you want to accompany me?"

Jaemin bit his lip, too embarrassed to answer. "W-what do you want me to do?"

 _I want to do things with you, love. I want to hold your hands, kiss you, fuck you, sleep with you..._ Jeno muted this thought and replied, "what do you want to do?"

"I don't know... I've never been in this kind of situation before."

"So I'm your first?" Jeno smiled teasingly.

Jaemin lifted his face and stared Jeno in the eyes. "Yeah." He nodded and then looked back at his toes, this time fiddling with his hands.

“Aw, you are cute–wait,” Jeno was about to pinch Jaemin's cheek when he recognized the boy's expression. “Y-your first? Really? First as in…” this time he was the one who stammered.

“I never had a boyfriend before. Or girlfriend. Or anything close as that."

Jeno doesn't know what to feel right now. On the one hand, he was very surprised to hear that a man as handsome as Jaemin had never had a lover. Yet he believes the boy is honest. On the other hand, he was happy to hear it. He could be Jaemin's first.

"So you're telling me that you never been kissed before?"

Jaemin nodded. "You're the first." He was referring to their first kiss earlier and his face flushed red.

“Wow. I'm honored,” Jeno muttered. "But I'm sorry, though. I shouldn't take your first kiss like that."

"Why?" Jaemin asked, looking at Jeno with his bright eyes.

“You know… the first supposed to be special. First love, first kiss, first sex."

"Never had any of those," Jaemin muttered again after remembering.

"You are a really interesting person, huh?"

"Am I?"

Jeno nodded. He pulled Jaemin's chin back to face him. Then he kissed Jaemin's lips. Unlike the previous kiss, he started off softly. He allowed Jaemin to explore his lips, which of course smelled like alcohol and cigarettes. He opened his eyes to make sure he didn't miss any signals that Jaemin had sent.

Instead, Jaemin closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down as Jeno's soft lips pressed against his. He could taste the sweetness from Jeno's lips and breath. Adjusting his own heartbeat, Jaemin tried to breathe and let Jeno carry it wherever the kiss led.

Jeno moved his lips, crushed Jaemin's thin upper lip. He could feel Jaemin's warm breath there. Then it moved to Jaemin's soft lower lip and gave a different sensation. To check if Jaemin wanted this, he bit his lip lightly.

Jaemin breathed a sigh. When Jeno found out, he moved himself deeper. Jaemin's lips opened because of that sigh and Jeno stuck out his tongue, exploring Jaemin's inner lips as much as he wanted. His hand was on Jaemin's back neck, making sure the boy responded him well. Jeno then changed the position of his head. He wanted to exploit Jaemin's lips so much that the boy forgot how it feels when he never kissed a person before. Jeno himself seemed to have reached ecstasy with Jaemin's lips. He hasn't finished his kiss, yet he already feels the addiction.

Suddenly he was awakened by a small massage through his hair. Apparently Jaemin had grabbed his hair slowly.

"You want me to stop, love?" Jeno pulled his lips, making Jaemin feel lost. Jaemin shook his head embarrassedly realizing their saliva was still connecting.

"Me too." Jeno kissed Jaemin again. This time he pushed Jaemin down on the bed. Jeno crushed Jaemin's body so there was no distance between them. Jeno's hand was holding Jaemin's neck, stroking the protruding collarbone there while Jaemin's hand was still on Jeno's hair.

They stopped to take a breath, but Jeno didn't return to Jaemin's slightly swollen lips. He kissed Jaemin's jaw, neck, then shoulder. At the base of Jaemin's neck, which he touched earlier, he was given love bites which made Jaemin's shoulder as if he had sunk into the bed. Jaemin closed his eyes and bit his lip feeling the sensation Jeno gave him. His hands are now gripping the blanket tightly.

"Why silencing yourself, babe?" Jeno whispered realizing what Jaemin was doing. He relieved the pressure on the boy's body and made Jaemin stare at him. Jaemin just shook his head. Of course he didn't know what to do. This is his first time.

"Jaemin, listen to me," Jeno lowered his voice, making Jaemin sigh loudly because of the intoxicating sensation he gave off. "You need to speak, don't restrain yourself. How would I know if you're like it or no? You should let your voice out, so I'm not gonna do something that you don't want."

Lie. Of course Jeno could tell from the breath to the view of Jaemin's crotch that Jaemin liked what they were doing now. He just wanted to listen to what Jaemin's voice was like when he moaned.

Slowly, Jaemin nodded. "I'm afraid I'm gonna embarassed myself."

“You don't need to be afraid of me. You can say 'no' or 'stop' anytime, okay? To be fair, you need to say that you like it or which part that you want me to touch."

Jaemin nodded again.

“Good boy. Now can you kiss me back?"

Jaemin slightly raised his head and pressed his lips to Jeno's. As soon as their tongues met, Jeno pushed his head back onto the bed and they continued what they were doing. This time Jaemin didn't bite his lips when Jeno returned to kissing his neck. He raised his head to give Jeno more access.

"Hmph..."

"Use your voice, babe." Jeno pressed their bodies together, making him clearly feel Jaemin's length inside his jeans and he made sure Jaemin could feel his too. He is still busy sucking the white skin on Jaemin's neck.

" _Ah…_ "

That's it. Jeno stopped moving his lips when he heard Jaemin's moan for the first time. There was something that seemed to be burning in him as Jaemin moaned with his mouth half open and eyes closed. He felt himself getting harder. He tried to suck Jaemin's neck again and Jaemin made the same sound, this time it was longer and louder.

"Ahh..."

"Fuck," Jeno hissed, unable to hold back. He got up for a moment, took off his jacket and shirt. Jaemin who just opened his eyes was surprised to see the scene in front of him. Jeno, who only wore jeans, was certainly very dangerous to his heart because he felt his heart pounding as if it had fallen to his stomach.

"Like what you see, babe?" Jeno smiled, realizing that Jaemin admired his body.

"Yes..."

Jeno took off Jaemin's shirt and was stunned to realize that the boy had broad shoulders and lines that framed his stomach muscles. Jaemin's low rise jeans are also very seductive. "I like what I see, too."

Jaemin bit his lip and Jeno kissed him deeply again. This time it was hotter because Jeno roughly bit his lips and explored his mouth, making Jaemin sigh uncontrollably. Jeno released the kiss, this time letting his hands and lips explore Jaemin's body; chest, stomach, to thighs.

"Ah... J-Jeno..."

"Yeah, baby? Are you calling my name? Louder, please." Jeno's hands shadowed Jaemin's manhood in the tight jeans while his lips landed a kiss on Jaemin's chest repeatedly.

“Jeno… ah. I'm going crazy, Jeno,” Jaemin groaned. Jeno kissed Jaemin's lips again.

"And why is that?"

“Because I like your touch. I want you to touch me. I like it." Jaemin looked at Jeno with a pathetic gaze.

"Such a baby." Jeno got up again, this time taking off Jaemin's jeans, then his own pants. The two of them were completely naked before long, back on top of each other and sighing at each other's touch. Jaemin started to hug Jeno's neck and squeezed Jeno's hair even harder.

“Do something to me, Jeno,” Jaemin whispered as he started to lower his face, trying to kiss Jeno on the neck. Jeno sighed because of the small kisses that Jaemin gave him.

“Like what? Be clear, Jaemin."

"Umph... fuck me?"

Jeno put his neck away, staring at Jaemin. "Wait, repeat it again?"

Jaemin looked embarrassed. But Jeno was really determined not to touch him if Jaemin didn't repeat his request. So Jaemin had no choice but to say, "fuck... me?"

"You're driving me crazy," Jeno shook his head. As if ignoring their manhood which began to ache because he wanted a touch deeper than just friction, he brought his head closer to Jaemin's ear. "We just met for less than an hour and you asking me to fuck you?"

Jaemin swallowed hard. "I must be sounds slutty right now."

"I don't care as long as you do that for me. Only for me." The words just came out of Jeno's mouth until he was shocked himself. He had never asked someone before, but he wanted to have Jaemin now. Jaemin is only for him.

Jaemin nodded. Jeno moved his waist, giving a touch to himself and Jaemin at the same time. The two of them both sighed at the friction.

"Ahh..."

"Hng..."

“I'm definitely gonna fuck you, Jaemin. Shit." Jeno rolled to the side, grabbed the lube from the drawer and returned after smearing the lube contents on his finger. He got back on top of Jaemin and kissed his lips, while his hand led Jaemin's legs to open and very carefully slipped his finger into Jaemin's hole.

"AHH!" Jaemin broke their kiss and squealed in pain.

"I'm sorry, baby. You are so tight. It must be hurt for you for the first time. But it will do you good later. Hang in there, okay?" Jeno whispered while kissing Jaemin's lips.  
Jaemin tried to nod and focus on their kiss. Jeno removed his lips from Jaemin's lips, kissed Jaemin's neck and made him moan violently. That's when he inserted his second finger. Jaemin squealed again. Jeno moved his two fingers to relax Jaemin's hole.

"JEN!"

"You want me to stop, baby?"

Jaemin was breathless. Once I met Jeno, his eyes seemed a little watery.

"You said that it will be good later, right?"

"The best."

"Keep going, then... I trust you, Jeno."

Jeno nodded.

"But please kiss me while you do it... Jeno, I like your kiss. I want your kiss."

"Good, my baby started to speak what he want." Jeno kissed Jaemin's lips deeply, letting his fingers do their job to prepare Jaemin's hole.

“Ahh… Jen! What are you doing to me?" Jaemin's chest rose, breaking their kiss. Jeno touched something inside of him that he never knew existed.

"I'm gonna make you feel good." Jeno smiled, this time kissed Jaemin niple, making Jaemin let out a series of moans that made Jeno even more happy.

"Take me, baby..." Jeno got up when he felt Jaemin's hole ready. He pulled his hand out and slowly entered the tip of his cock to Jaemin's hole.

“Jeno! Fuck. It hurts!" Jaemin screamed when Jeno was only halfway in. Jeno knew Jaemin must be in pain so he had to do it quickly. He held Jaemin cock and stroke it slowly as he put all his cock into Jaemin.

"Ahhhh!" Jaemin shouted. His eyes were closed and Jeno's heart broke to see tears flowing from there. He removed his hands from the Jaemin cock and hugged the boy's body.

"I'm sorry, baby... you want me to stop?"

Jaemin sobbed. He embraced Jeno's neck with both of his arms and nudged his head against the base of Jeno's neck.

"I-is it suppose... t-to b-be like... like this?"

Jeno nodded regretfully seeing that handsome face crying. "I'm sorry, Jaemin. But it did hurt like hell in the first time. Can you give me time to make you feel good? Or you don't want it anymore?"

Jaemin held back his tears, letting Jeno kiss his cheeks dry again. “You are responsible to make me feel good, then, Jeno. Make me feel good."

Jeno was dumbfounded by Jaemin's quiet words, but he hurriedly answered. "I will. Just hang in there. Squeeze me or yell as much as you want. Its okay."

"What if your friends are listening?"

“They wont care. They did the same thing, too."

Jaemin nodded. As soon as he felt Jaemin calmed down a little, Jeno moved his hips. Jaemin had opened his legs as wide as possible so that it wouldn't hurt too much, but in a few pushes, Jaemin was crying again. This time Jeno didn't comfort him like before. He felt how tight Jaemin is to him and he wanted Jaemin to feel the pleasure he felt.

"Oh, baby, there you are..." once Jeno was able to adjust the rhythm, he felt the pleasure of filling his stomach. Jaemin moaned again.

“J-Jen…” Jaemin himself felt a strange experience where the pain slowly seemed to go away as Jeno's urge was getting more and more directed inside him. Jeno squeezed his thigh slowly.

"Yes, baby?" Jeno asked without stopping his movements.

"Kiss me."

Jeno put their bodies back together and kissed Jaemin's lips while still moving his hips. Jaemin needed it right now and that's what he gave. Jeno gave all of himself, his attention, and love. He kissed Jaemin's lips deeply, letting Jaemin try to dominate their kiss while he repeatedly pounds into Jaemin.

“Ahh… Jen-Jeno… hng. Oh my… ahhh! Yes, Jen… ah…” Suddenly Jaemin let go of their kiss, moaned wildly as Jeno held his waist and put his whole cock into Jaemin. He has reached the Jaemin sweet spot.

Jeno smiled. He had found a spot that made Jaemin gasp for pleasure and now only pleasure will be given to him.

“See… baby? I'm only do you good…” Jeno got up again, this time directing his movements to the same spot, making Jaemin really messed up.

“Yes, Jeno… I… oh… the… best… ahhh! Hngg!" Jaemin already scratched the bed. Jeno was enjoying the scenery in front of him. This handsome man is no longer embarrassed. Jaemin looked hot with his legs straddled and Jeno cock buried deep in him. His body seemed to open up along with his moans which Jeno loved so much while his chest and neck were full of love bites.

"Oh, shit, baby..." Jeno really liked what he saw, making him not realize that he was at the end. But he still wanted to fuck Jaemin. He didn't want to stop.

“Jeno… its so good…” Jaemin tried to open his eyes and Jeno held his hand.

"You like it baby?" Jeno tried his best to hold himself back because Jaemin really tightly enveloped his cock and its burning hot.

"Yeah... ah ah... I like it, Jeno." Jaemin is completely out of his mind now that Jeno is squeezing his prostate every time. "Jen... I think... I'm, I'm close... hngg... gonna..."

“Let it out, baby. You can cum..."

And with Jeno's low voice, Jaemin came out. He let out a long groan as the white liquid soaked his stomach and chest. Seeing Jaemin reach the top, Jeno could no longer hold back. Jaemin with messy hair and tired face made Jeno reach his climax.

"Jaem... ahhh!"

Jaemin felt his insides warm because of Jeno spill. He swallowed hard realizing that Jeno closed her eyes and looked really hot now.

Once finished, Jeno gave Jaemin a gentle look. He pulled himself out of Jaemin, then grabbed a tissue and wiped Jaemin's body which was still panting. After that, he lay down beside Jaemin. This is the best sex he's ever had.

“J-Jen…” with his remaining strength, Jaemin called him out.

"Yeah, baby?" Jeno turned his head.

"Its hurt again..." Jaemin grimaced as he closed his legs.

"I know. You cant walk after this. Let me tuck you to sleep." Jeno got up, pulled the blanket and made the bed. He lifted Jaemin's body slightly to put him in a comfortable position.

"Y-you want me to sleep here, Jeno?" Jaemin whispered weakly as Jeno covered his body.

"You don't want to?"

"Of-of course I-I want to... I just thought..."

"What, babe?" Jeno tucked himself into the blanket, hugged Jaemin. Jaemin got closer and snuggled to the base of Jeno's neck.

"I thought you gonna leave af-after... I thought I'm just one of your... hm. I thought you gonna ask me to leave..."

Jeno kissed Jaemin's lips lightly. “I want you to stay here as long as you want. I'm gonna take care of you. You must be in pain right now."

Jaemin nodded. He hugged Jeno back. "Don't leave me, then... Jeno."

"I won't, baby. I won't."

-

Jaemin winced when he realized his lower body is so sore. He is awake and managed to escape from Jeno's embrace without waking the older. Jaemin gasped in pain as he closed his lips. When he managed to sit up and catch his breath, he saw the condition in the room he was sleeping in. His and Jeno's clothes were scattered on the floor and Jaemin felt a headache when he realized he wasn't even wearing his clothes.

Jaemin wanted to cry right now. He went to a party to deliver pizza, but ends up in a stranger's bed: giving up his first kiss and sex for someone he's only been seeing in hours. Jeno is handsome, very handsome in fact. He spent almost an hour staring at Jeno's face, who was fast asleep. But Jaemin felt worthless when he realized that this would mean nothing to Jeno.

He didn't know what to do, but Jaemin still tried to get up. He had not yet had time to fully stand up when his waist was grabbed until he lay back on the bed. Jeno hugged him from behind, kissed his back neck.

"Where are you going?"

"You wake up?"

Jeno nodded, didn't loosen his hug.

"I-I'm..."

"I said that I'm gonna take care of you, right? So I'm gonna do that. Just stay here, I'll bring you breakfast." Jeno pulled the blanket back over their lower body and kissed Jaemin's neck. "You smells good."

Suddenly the door burst open. Mark walked in while Donghyuck leaned against the door staring at the two.

"Ah, here it is. Its my favorite jeans." Mark didn't care, grabbed the jeans Jaemin was wearing last night. He put Jaemin's clothes on the chair.

"What are you doing?" Mark was dumbfounded when he realized Jaemin and Jeno's position on the bed. Jaemin immediately screamed, hiding his entire body under the blanket.

"Can't you see, Mark? They're cuddling." Donghyuck replied.

“Lee Jeno never did that after sex. He hate touching people after sex,” Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Aw cute,” Donghyuck commented when he saw Jaemin peeking out from under the covers. "I'm gonna cuddling him too if I were Jeno."

Mark scratched his head, apparently unable to access this _situation_.

"Unless you want to see me naked, can you go and close the door?" Jeno sounded calm, his hands still hugging Jaemin's slender waist.

"Whatever." Donghyuck left.

"You lucky bastard!" Mark hissed as he went out and closed the door.

"Hey, Jaemin. Its okay,” Jeno pulled the blanket off Jaemin's face. Jaemin hugged Jeno, sank his face back into Jeno's chest, couldn't believe Mark and Donghyuck had just barged in. Jeno laughed and stroked Jaemin's hair.

"How could they... Jeno, you didn't lock the door?!" Jaemin stared wide at Jeno when he realized this.

Jeno laughed again. "Sorry, babe. Too occupied."

“What the–what if somebody just barging in when we…” Jaemin's face flushed again.

"When we what, babe?" Jeno looked at Jaemin while smiling teasingly.

Jaemin hit Jeno's chest lightly, making Jeno laugh. His eyes formed a crescent moon as he laughed and Jaemin felt his stomach sink.

“Its okay. They gonna like what they see."

-

Jeno didn't bring Jaemin breakfast as he promised. Instead, the two of them got off after showering and getting dressed. In the kitchen, they met Mark, Donghyuck, Renjun, Lucas, and Ten.

"Morning," Jeno said cheerfully.

"Morning," they greeted back.

"Hey, cute boy. What is your name?" Lucas asked when he saw Jaemin stepping hesitantly following Jeno.

"Jaemin."

“Seriously? The-pizza-guy-that-I-can-fuck? " Renjun looked at Jeno expresionless.

Jeno just shrugged, invited Jaemin to sit on the chair, get a sandwich and a glass of milk for the younger. Jaemin eats uncomfortably. He could still feel the gaze fixed on him.

"How about Soyeon?"

Donghyuck's words not only made Jeno freeze, but everyone also fell silent and glanced at Jeno.

"What do you mean?" Jeno continued eating and replied calmly.

“I mean… we threw a party because you broke up, right? I thought you still thinking about how to get her back. But you fucking the pizza delivery boy out of nowhere."

"Oh, you're still sulky because you can't have him, right?" Jeno replied, looking Donghyuck's eyes sharply.

“I'm questioning your decision in life, Lee Jeno. You can't just bang some random guy and treat him nicely just because you want to get rid of your miserable feeling towards your ex. Just admit that you need a distraction so you can have the right mood to get back with Soyeon. He might get the wrong idea,” Donghyuck glanced at Jaemin at the end of his sentence.

This time, the atmosphere in the kitchen is really uncomfortable. Renjun and Lucas glanced at each other, Jeno's hands clenched into fists, while Mark prepared to intervene.

“Baby, don't say that such a thing. Lets keep it for Jeno only, okay?" Mark put his arm around Donghyuck's shoulder. But Donghyuck didn't budge.

Jaemin got up quickly. "Thank you for the breakfast and… uh, nice welcome." Without daring to look at anyone, he galloped out.

 _Fuck_ , Jaemin felt his eyes heat up. He ignored Jeno's call and headed straight for his scooter. He quickly left that place without even looked back.

Jeno, who couldn't prevent Jaemin, returned to the kitchen angrily. "Are you happy now?!" he snapped at Donghyuck. Donghyuck glared at him.

“Why are you so frustrated? Its not like you gonna date him or something."

“Its. None. Of. Your. Business."

“Soyeon is my friend. Of course its my business. How can I tell her that her beloved ex boyfriend hooked up with some delivery pizza guy before trying to get her back?"

“The name is Jaemin. I know you have sharp tongue but you cant speak like that toward the people around me." Jeno turned away.

"And you can tell her anything. I don't want to get back to her." Jeno paused for a moment before climbing the stairs, returning to his room.

-

Jaemin spent his day crying. Jeno was very nice to him but Donghyuck's words seemed to hurt him on purpose. He didn't know Jeno was trying to get back with his ex-lover. Even if he knew, Jaemin wouldn't do anything because he himself knew that a guy like Jeno wouldn't care about him.

He's not even an option.

At least this relieving for Jaemin and allowing him to eat so he could work the next day.

“Jaemin! How was your delivery?" Tae Ri welcomes him at work.

Jaemin was about to cry again, but he held back. "Hyung, don't ever did that to me again, please?"

"Something happened?"

Jaemin just shook his head languidly while wearing an apron to cover his black shirt.

"Sorry, Jaemin. I guess it was just some kind of prank. The order came from our regular. Besides, he said it was okay if you refused."

Jaemin feels that its useless to get angry at his senior. "Just ... don't do that again, please?" he pleaded a second time.

Tae Ri nodded. They works in silence after that.

When Jaemin's shift ended, he said goodbye to Tae Ri and walked out the back door. He called Jisung's number.

“Jisung-ah. Can I sleep at your house tonight?"

"Jaemin. What is wrong? Are you sick? Why don't you just go home?"

Jaemin snorted as he continued his steps. "I am not feeling well. I don't want to go home."

“I was out with Chenle and his nephew. You can go to my house. Its like your own home, after all."

"See you th–"

"Jaemin."

Jaemin jumped when he heard a call from beside him and he was surprised to see Jeno's figure approaching.

"Jaemin? Are you with someone?" Jisung asked.

"J-Jisung-ah, I'll call you again, okay?" Jaemin hung up the phone. "Jeno?"

Jeno smiled. He is wearing a blue shirt and white pants that makes him looks like an angel in the dark. "I've been waiting for you. Your friend said that your shift ends at 9."

Jaemin didn't know what to say other than, "why are you here?"

"Of course I have to see you after what happened yesterday. I've called your workplace to find out your phone number or address. But the place was close yesterday."

"What is wrong?" Jaemin asked, his throat dry.

"Are you okay?" Jeno came closer and hugged Jaemin. "I'm sorry about what happened. My friend can't control himself. Please don't get hurt by it."

_But I'm hurting right now._

"What is this, Jeno?" Jaemin asked in a trembling voice. Jeno's hug made him weak and he hates it when he liked that.

"Hm?"

“I thought its better for you to admit that I'm just your rebound rather than doing this. You don't need to apologize if that so. Lets forget what happened that morning. I'll just remember you as my beautiful first. Jeno, I don't like a complicated thing."

Jeno sighed. He let go and looked at Jaemin.

"Its true that I'm hurting because of my ex. My heart is broken. Was broken. But I like what we did that night, Jaemin. Don't do this to yourself. You might think that it will be easier for you to remember me as a jerk or fuckboy that happened to do you good. But you don't think about me at all, do you?"

"Why should I think about you? I'm the one who hurting right now,” Jaemin couldn't help himself. He had been entertaining himself all day by making sure that no matter how painful Donghyuck said to him that day, he had a special moment with Jeno. The moment was still beautiful and undisturbed. "Its hurt because I know its true."

"Its not true!" Jeno replied, his face troubled. "I'm over my ex, Jaemin. And I like you now. Please don't get hurt anymore. I'll make it up to you."

"That easy?" Jaemin whispered incredulously.

Jeno's gaze softened. “You should see yourself, Jaemin. You are 'that' person for me. Everything is easy because I just come naturally to you."

Jaemin swallowed hard, not knowing what else to say.

“I know it sounds cliché for you. But can I have the chance to prove it for you?"

"How?"

"I'm gonna make you happy."

"And then make me sad because you gonna leave me after that?"

“I'll leave if you tell me so. If you don't plan on leaving me or telling me to leave, please don't even think about that."

-

The bell just rang. With Jisung and Chenle, Jaemin stepped out of the school building.

"Jaemin-oppa!" several girls approached them. “Jisung-oppa! Chenle-oppa!” they greeted Jisung and Chenle excitedly.

"What is it now, ladies?" Jaemin asked with a smile.

"Oppa, can you teach us about the task from Ms. Choi? We don't understand at all and she said that you got A for chemistry."

“Chenle got A+ for that subject,” Jaemin glanced at Chenle, but Jisung hastily embraced his boyfriend.

“Nope. The only people that Chenle will teach is me,” he said possessively. The girls shrieked excitingly to hear that.

Jaemin grinned. "Okay, which part that you don't understand?"

"We're going, Jaemin!" Chenle waved, knowing Jisung was quite possessive of him. After all, he had no intention of teaching juniors. They just wanted to get Jaemin's attention. He also grabbed Jisung's hand, took him away while the girls competed to get closer to Jaemin.

"Oh, wow. Who is that?" Chenle exclaimed, noticing a figure standing at their school gate. Jaemin who was about to reply following Chenle's direction.

-

Jeno smiled watching the students scattering out of the school when he arrived. He got out of his car and waited, leaning against the hood. His mission that day was to pick up Jaemin. He was determined to make Jaemin happy. Jeno will not forget the look that hurt the man when he left the kitchen of his house due to Donghyuck's words. He and Donghyuck still don't talk until now.

All the students who passed by would inevitably observe Jeno's striking figure, leaning against his Aston Martin. He wore matching jeans and a jeans jacket. His eyes closely watched the open door of the building. Before long, he saw the figure he was waiting for.

Jaemin was standing among the girls, looking down and saying something. Jeno couldn't see clearly because it was obvious the girls were distracting themselves. He was about to call Jaemin when Jaemin seemed to be talking to his male friend and finally looked at Jeno.

A few seconds later, Jaemin woke up from his shock and pushed the girls away to run towards Jeno.

Jeno smiled seeing Jaemin approaching. Jaemin wore his uniform which consisted of beige pants, a light blue shirt, and a navy blazer. The backpack leaned against his shoulder. Jaemin reminds Jeno of his high school days. Seeing that the gaze was getting clearer on them, Jeno knew that Jaemin is a popular kid.

"Jeno!" he said, smiling broadly.

"Hi," Jeno replied, stroking Jaemin's brown hair. Somehow, Jaemin is getting more handsome from the last time Jeno remembered him.

"You picked me up?"

"Of course, baby. I want to go on a date with you."

"Where?" Jaemin did not cover up his joy. Jeno could see Jaemin was very focused on himself, not caring for his friends who even stopped walking to look at them.

"Jaemin?" Jaemin's two friends approached. Jaemin turned his head and found Jisung and Chenle.

“Ah, Jeno. This is my friend. Jisung and Chenle." Jaemin also introduced them. Jeno shook hands with Jaemin's two friends.

"So, you are Jaemin's boyfriend?" shoot Jisung. Jaemin already told what happened to him and Chenle.

"Yes." Jeno answered firmly. Jaemin kicked his shin fast.

"What are you talking about?" he pouted while Jeno groaned in pain.

“He was asking me! Of course that's my answer,” Jeno defended himself.

Jaemin sighed.

"So you're going to a date right now?" Chenle asked enthusiastically.

"Yes," Jeno replied after the pain subsided. "Please look after me. I didn't know he is violent."

Chenle and Jisung laughed. "There is still a lot about Jaemin that you don't know, then."

"I'm going to figure that out. Just wait and see."

"Can we go now?" Jaemin groaned. "Bye!" he waved at Jisung and Chenle when Jeno opened the car door.

Once the two of them drove down the road, Jeno took Jaemin's hand and kissed him. "You look nice."

"I look like a mess right now."

Jeno glanced at Jaemin. It's only been two days since they last met and he misses Jaemin a lot. Jaemin's face, voice, and touch are always in Jeno's mind. He wants to hug Jaemin tightly and sleep in Jaemin's arms considering his friendship with Donghyuck was on the line now and Soyeon was still trying to reach him.

"Are you okay now, babe?" Jeno asked.

"Hm?" Jaemin asked in return.

“You know…” Jeno didn't answer further, choosing to focus on the road.

“It's still hurting! You don't think that we're gonna do that again today, right?" Jaemin looked at Jeno suspiciously. Jeno laughed.

“You still think that I'm a fuckboy that won't even call you unless I'm horny, right? Jaemin, I'm not."

"Yeah, right," Jaemin rolled his eyes.

“We're going to eat and hang out today. I have to take care of you because you are such a baby,” Jeno smiled when he saw Jaemin pursed his lips.

“Excuse me, sir. I'm adult now."

"You are 19."

"And yet you fucked me. You better pray now, Lee Jeno."

Jeno laughed. "Yet you like it."

-

That day, Jeno picked Jaemin from work and then he returned to his new favorite place, Jaemin's embrace. They're in Jeno's room. Jeno sat on the sofa while Jaemin was curled up on his lap. Jaemin wore gray sweatpants and his favorite black T-shirt while Jeno wore jeans and a gray sleveless shirt. Jeno was trying to sleep, but Jaemin on his lap kept kissing him on the cheek.

"Baby..."

"Why?" Jaemin looked at Jeno.

"You like it so much, huh?"

"What?"

"My cheeks."

"I like kissing cheeks," Jaemin kissed Jeno on the cheek again. Jeno smiled and hugged Jaemin's body. No matter what Jaemin had done before, Jeno always liked that boy's scent and the taste that Jaemin had on his body.

"Jaemin, I meant it."

"Huh?"

Jeno looked at Jaemin gently. “You remember the night that we met? I told you that you can only do that to me. I meant it."

“Not fair. I'm pretty sure you kissed and fucked a lot of people before,” Jaemin teased. But his expression stiffened at the sight of Jeno who was staring at him sharply.

"So you're gonna do the same? Because you think its unfair that I had kiss and sex with another people before you?"

Jaemin can only be silent.

“You only deserve the best, baby. Its not a competition. If you're comfortable with me, and I could tell that you are, do that to me only. You understand what I say?"

Jaemin nodded slowly. He leaned his head against Jeno's chest.

"I'm your baby, right, Jeno?"

Jeno nodded, stroking Jaemin's back. “You always be my baby, Jaemin. Please don't go."

-

Jaemin didn't know how long he slept on Jeno's lap until suddenly he felt a rough hand grab his arm and pulled him from Jeno's embrace. His body slammed to the floor. Jeno woke up when he realized Jaemin was being pulled from his lap. He stared at him to see Jaemin groaning on the floor.

"What the hell?!"

Soyeon stood before him, angry. “Look at you now! You didn't even bother to text me! I thought you really loves me, Lee Jeno!"

Jeno immediately helped Jaemin sit up and leaned Jaemin on his bed. “Are you okay? Oh my God… ” He then got up and faced Soyeon.

"What the fuck are you doing?! You're hurting him!"

"Like I care!"

Jaemin slowly raised his face to look at Jeno's ex-lover. Soyeon looks like a model. She wore a mini skirt and white T-shirt that showed her beautiful curves. Her hair was straight down her back and she was wearing high heels. The beautiful face looked angry.

“Damn it, Soyeon! You can't just come to my house, enter my room and did that to the person I love."

Not only Soyeon, Jaemin was flabbergasted by this.

"You love him now?" Soyeon glanced at Jaemin who was still surprised. “I've heard it from Donghyuck. He is the pizza delivery guy, right? You want to play with him at first but he took it seriously so here you are: babysitting."

"Shut up!" Jeno's face was already bright red. "You don't know anything. Just go."

“You really want me to leave, Lee Jeno? After all we have been through together? You said that you gonna fight for us! You said that you gonna talk you to your parent so they could let us get married! You said that you love me!"

"Loved." Jeno corrected with a stiff jaw.

“Still! You said that over and over, you jerk! You told me how you wished to be with me forever. You said that you're happy with me. Now I did a single mistake and you just blew me off?! You even had sex with a pizza delivery boy the next day after we broke up! That's not love, that's just you being horny and found your rebound over me!"

Jaemin hoped Jeno would say that Soyeon was wrong, that everything that girl said was just nonsense because Jaemin knew Jeno had been in relationship with Soyeon for three years. Now Jaemin just wants Jeno to lie and make Soyeon and all the chatter go away.

But Jeno only looked at Soyeon sharply. "Are you finished?"

This time Soyeon cried. Her shoulders were shaken and tears streamed down her beautiful face. "Why do you treat me like this, Lee Jeno?"

It's quiet. Donghyuck and Mark who were standing at the door seemed to hold their breath.

"I love you..." Soyeon sobbed. "Don't do this to me. I have nobody. You know its always you for me."

Jaemin swore he saw Jeno's hand shaking. He suddenly knew that Jeno wanted to touch Soyeon at that time. He just knew.

Without even saying a thing, Jaemin stood up and ran from the room. He didn't care that he was barefoot and his belongings were still left in Jeno's room. He doesn't care. He realized he was just a bully. Jeno will return with Soyeon, as everyone expected. Even Jeno. Every time Jeno touched him, no matter how fun it was for Jaemin, he always wondered whether Jeno really wanted him or Jeno just imagining feelings for someone else.

"Got you."

Jaemin was just breaking through the door when he bumped into Lucas. Lucas immediately hugged him tightly.

"You saw everything, didn't you?"

Jaemin's tears collapsed. "Yes. I'm sorry for intruding your friendship and this house. I got it. I'm just pizza delivery boy that you guys messing with."

"What do you–oh God, you didn't think that all of Jeno's friends are fond of that girl, do you?"

Jaemin didn't answer.

“We are not Donghyuck. All I want to say is... oh, shit. He's coming." Lucas noticed a galloping step from within and he knew it was Jeno's move.

"Please cooperate." Suddenly Lucas landed his lips against Jaemin's. Jaemin was about to push away, but Lucas's hands were firmly holding their position. Even Lucas crushed his lips softly, tilting his head to force Jaemin to kiss him back.

"Jaem–"

Jeno who opened the door froze at the sight. He felt his blood boil as quickly as he saw Lucas and Jaemin kissing before his eyes. Not only that, Lucas closed his eyes while one hand wiped the tears on Jaemin's cheeks and the other is on Jaemin's back.

“Get off of him! You bast–” Jeno separated the two of them, pushing Lucas back.

"Can't claim what's not yours, baby," Lucas cut in, smiling as he rubbed his lips. Jeno was about to jump in but Lucas said back. “Its not my job to comfort him. I know. Its yours. Do your fucking job." He snorted and passed Jeno. He met Soyeon and Donghyuck who were also frozen at the door.

“Ah, Soyeon. Long time no see. Oh wait, that's not true. We've met earlier. But at that time, you were grinding on that Julius boy's crotch."

"Fuck you, Lucas."

Lucas laughed loudly before turning to Donghyuck. "Come on, pals, lets get your nosy ass to mind your own business." He dragged Donghyuck inside.

“Jeno! You can't just left me–"

But Jeno's attention was already on Jaemin who was still frozen, trying to understand what happened. The younger was wearing only a T-shirt and barefoot while it was quite cold outside. The tip of his nose flushed red and he bit his lip while he squeezed his own hands to hold back the cold and the overflowing emotion. Jaemin looked lost, just like the first time Jeno saw him.

This time too he walked over to Jaemin and kissed his lips deeply. Apart from repeating their first meeting, he wanted to erase the traces Lucas had left on Jaemin's lips. _Its mine._ He hugged Jaemin tightly.

"Jeno!"

He ignored Soyeon who was crying beside them again. He let go of his kiss when Jaemin didn't reply.

“Lets go inside, baby. You're freezing." Without waiting for an answer, Jeno lifted Jaemin's body, carried him. Jaemin who was surprised spontaneously wrapped his legs around Jeno's waist, his hands hugged Jeno's neck tightly, and sank his head into the base of Jeno's neck. Jeno smiled realizing this and he just passed by Soyeon to enter the house.

“Lee Jeno! You can't do this!" Soyeon still following them.

They passed Mark chatting with Johnny and Ten in the kitchen. The three of them smiled at Jeno and Jaemin.

“Get back here, Lee Jeno! I'm not finished!" Soyeon's voice blared in the house.

"Try me, bitch." Jeno snorted, continued his steps up the stairs and returned to his room.

-

When Jeno led him into the room and locked the door, Jaemin felt like he was too tired for whatever would happen after this. He had had enough.

"Jeno, you don't need to do this to make her jealous." He said softly before releasing himself from Jeno.

Jeno's forehead frowned at this, he kept hugging Jaemin, even though the boy had let go.

"I'm not. What are you talking about, baby?"

This time Jaemin really couldn't stand it. He struggled from Jeno's embrace and as soon as Jeno let go, he looked at Jeno with a bright red face.

“Don't 'baby' me, Jeno. We both know you still love her. Even if you don't, you loved her. That's how it work, right? You gonna tell me that you 'loved' me later when you get bored or have another people."

"Are you mad because of that?"

"Of course I am!" Jaemin exclaimed in a choked voice. “I gave you everyting. No. I'm still giving you my everything right now. But you're with her before. You said things that could make anyone fall for you. And then its just… gone.”

"Baby, are you afraid that's gonna happen to us?" Jeno smiled, as if he didn't care about the angry Jaemin.

“Its like a game for you, right, Jen? Of course. I'm just a pizza delivery boy that you could fuck."

Jeno lunged at Jaemin. The two of them slammed onto the bed, where Jeno went back on top of Jaemin's body. Jaemin hasn't opened his eyes yet, Jeno has already kissed his lips. Jaemin struggled, but Jeno just lifted his head to kiss Jaemin's neck.

“Jeno! Stop! Stop it!” Jaemin tried to push Jeno's shoulder. But Jeno's body seemed to suppress all the resistance. He kissed Jaemin's neck earnestly to leave a mark he liked. His hands caught Jaemin's wrists. Jeno put Jaemin's hands on either side of Jaemin's head and held it there while his lips explored Jaemin's neck and shoulders.

“J-Jeno! Stop! Don't do this!" Jaemin shouted. But Jeno didn't care. He moved to kiss Jaemin's ear.

“Cry, baby. Cry your heart out. I'm healing it for you. Broke yourself as much as you want. I'm here. I'm gonna make it right to you,” Jeno whispered into Jaemin's ear in his low voice. Jaemin averted his face away, but that gave Jeno access to give love bites back to his neck.

"Stop it, Jen... you said it by yourself that you're gonna stop when I say so..." Jaemin was already crying.

"Sorry, baby. Not now. Not when I know you've been wanting me to love you. I love you, Jaemin..."

"Don't say that now, you dumbass. I could fall harder!" Jaemin groaned.

“Lets fall, baby. I'm falling for you." Jeno realized Jaemin was no longer struggling and he let go of his grip on Jaemin's wrist. For a moment Jaemin thought Jeno was taking it off, but Jeno got up to take off his shirt and Jaemin's shirt.

"Lets make it right, baby."

Jeno is too smart for Jaemin. Jeno knew the parts of his body that gave him goosebumps just by being touched and that was what Jeno was doing now. Jeno kissed Jaemin's neck and chest as if it was his first time doing it, making Jaemin couldn't help but hold his breath.

Jeno's hand stroked Jaemin's thighs, lightly touched Jaemin's clothed dick and stroked it. Jaemin was hard for a few seconds and Jeno didn't waste any more time. He took off his pants and Jaemin's pants and then got back on top of Jaemin's body.

“J-Jeno…” Jaemin moaned, unable to swallow his voice anymore.

"Yeah, baby?" Jeno who was kissing Jaemin's neck looked up.

“Kiss me, Jeno. Kiss me, please."

"With pleasure." And Jeno kissed Jaemin's lips. Now Jaemin no longer refuses. He had his arms wrapped around Jeno's neck to deepen their kiss while his legs were curling up to Jeno's hips, making their dick rub against each other.

“Uhm… ahh…” Jaemin released his kiss as Jeno moved his hips.

“Lets make love, Jaemin? Okay? This is what we need."

Jaemin nodded. "I need you, Jeno. Don't leave me."

Jeno nodded back, kissed Jaemin's forehead and nose. "I'm here, love." He stuck his finger into Jaemin's hole, making Jaemin squeal like when they first did it.

“J-Jeno…”

"I'm sorry. I'll be gentle for you, love…”vJeno slowed down.

“No, actually… faster. Just give me yours, Jeno."

"Are you sure, baby?"

Jaemin nodded, still closing his eyes. “I want to forget how it feels like when I'm hurting. I need you to make me feel good. You said that you're the one who can do that… you said that I'm only allowed to do this for you. So please, Jeno."

Jaemin didn't know what he was doing when suddenly he felt something wet his face. He opened his eyes and saw Jeno was already crying.

"J-Jen?"

“I'm sorry, baby… You just… Jaemin, I love you. I'm sorry for hurting you like shit before. I'll treat you better. I promise."

“Jen…” Jaemin stroked Jeno's hair and Jeno drowned his face at the base of Jaemin's neck.

"Jeno, come on. Lets just make love. You are right. We need this."

Jeno looked up. "I'm afraid you're gonna think that I need you because I'm horny and shit."

This time Jaemin snorted with laughter. He looked Jeno's eyes closely. “Fuck me, Lee Jeno. You'll be the death of me. But fuck me now. Fuck me hard."

Hearing that, Jeno swallowed hard. Jeno could feel his cock hardening back in his pants. He kissed Jaemin's lips again and this time inserted another finger into Jaemin's hole. Their kiss was getting hotter and Jaemin was already moaning mess. Jeno then pulled his hand and put his cock into Jaemin. Jaemin groaned for a moment before nodding, asking Jeno to move his hips.

"This is what you want, right, baby?" Jeno groaned as he pressed hard against Jaemin's body, tucking his entire cock into the chaotic-looking Jaemin. Jeno had to stay still for a moment to control himself. He was determined to make Jaemin above the clouds but now he's the one who are flying.

"Uh huh, Jen... hm... Jen, it feels good."

That was all Jaemin's mouth could say when Jeno consistently hitting his prostate.

Jaemin doesn't care how he looks now, but he wants Jeno. He hugged Jeno's neck and kissed Jeno's lips deeply. He opened his legs as wide as possible so that they both reached deeper and deeper. Jeno groaned repeatedly and Jaemin didn't want them to stop.

“Jeno, I'm cum–” Jaemin let go of his kiss and looked up as the liquid soaked his stomach and Jeno's stomach. Jeno continued to wiggle his hips and a moment later he groaned as he cumming.

"Baby, you are so good..." they both panting.

"Jeno, can we do that again?"

"What?" Jeno looked at Jaemin in disbelief. But his body reacted faster seeing Jaemin's wide eyes staring at him, begging. "Shit, Jaeminnie."

"I still want you, Jeno." Jeno came back hard inside Jaemin, making Jaemin scream again and put his legs around Jeno hips.

"I want you always, baby." Jeno pushed his hips back, enjoying how Jaemin was able to soothe his dick and how he seemed to grow deeper with each thrust.

"You'll be the death of me too, Jaemin-ie." Jeno looked at Jaemin who was already sighing wildly again.

“Oh my… Jeno… ah, ah, ahh… Yes, Jen. Faster. Fuck." Jaemin's words were already criss-crossed with his breath. But it seems to fulfill Jeno's desire more and more.

“Shit, Jaeminnie. You are so good. I'm gonna come…” Jeno bellowed as Jaemin covered his neck and chest with kisses. Jeno removed Jaemin's leg from his waist to deepen the thrust.

"J-Jen... I-I... I'm g-gonna cum... ahhhh!" Jaemin's seeds flooded back into his stomach and chest while he's chanting Jeno's name like a mantra. 

And Jeno came out not long after. He removed himself from Jaemin and grabbed wet tissues to clean them both. Jaemin groaned as Jeno wiped his hole and moved his legs.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry." He then lay down next to Jaemin and covered their bodies. Seeing Jaemin panting with a sweaty forehead, Jeno hugged Jaemin and laid his head on Jaemin's chest. He could hear and feel Jaemin's heartbeat.

"Lets meant it."

"Huh?"

“Everything we said before. When we had sex, when we cuddle… whatever it is. Lets meant it, Jaemin."

"So you love me?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jeno looked up to meet Jaemin eyes. "You didn't say that because you feel like you need to return my feeling, right?"

“You are my very special first, Lee Jeno. I don't know if its love, but when I'm with you, I'm so happy. You are such a dream come true for me. I'm hurting before because I love you. I love you, Lee Jeno. Even if you lie when you said that you love me, I'm gonna say it. Please love me, Jen."

"God, you are mesmerizing." Jeno admired the face in front of him and landed a light kiss on Jaemin's lips. Jaemin pushed Jeno's body onto his back, then he rolled around the man's neck.

-

Jaemin's been feeling good lately. Even though he is busy dividing his time between school, part-time work, Jisung and Chenle, and Jeno, he is much lighter through the day and constantly smiles at everyone. This made the girls who used to line up at the pizza shop spend longer than usual just for greeting and chatting with Jaemin.

“Jaemin, go deliver pizza.” Tae Ri starts to get dizzy as the customers keep increasing because of Jaemin while the others don't seem to want to move from their seats.  
Jaemin nodded. He brought the pizza box as usual, this time on foot because the delivery place was not that far from where he worked.

He arrived at the house and knocked on the door.

"Hello, I am here for..." Jaemin's voice was lost along with his smile.

"Hi, Jaemin."

The one facing him was Jeno's ex-lover, Soyeon.

"Wow, never thought I could meet you while you were working. You still receive requests to sleep with your clients, right? Well, my friends and I are a little lonely." Soyeon opened the door wide, revealing some of her friends who seemed to be waiting.

"Ah, here it is," one of them commented, looking Jaemin up and down. “I don't blame Jeno. He is handsome and I'm sure he can please anyone in bed."

"Hey, you are bisexual, right? Come on. You can't be gay."

“Want to deliver pizza to my house every weekend? I'll pay you more, of course, even if you don't come with pizza."

Jaemin held out the box, it didn't matter if Soyeon didn't receive it until the box fell to the floor. Jaemin immediately turned around. But unfortunately he tripped and fell after rolling down the steps of Soyeon's terrace. He could hear laughter behind him.

"Crawl back to where you are, faggot!"

"How pathetic!"

Jaemin was about to get up when he felt something being thrown onto his back. He rested on his elbow and slices of pizza slid off his shoulder. In an instant, another slice of pizza he was delivering smacked his body.

“Go on, girls. Teach him a lesson!" Soyeon laughed. Together with the pizza slices, he threw money at Jaemin's body. “That's for your service, Jaemin. So you can fuck back and leave Jeno."

Jaemin couldn't hold back his tears. Not caring that his elbow and cheek were injured, he stumbled to his feet and ran away from the place. He did not return to work. He believes Tae Ri is the figure behind this, considering that there is no way he would deliberately deliver pizza to Soyeon's house if his senior didn't ask him to.

Jaemin slowed down and was now crying uncontrollably. Luckily the street that night was quiet. He didn't hold back his tears other than trying to wipe away the tears with the cuffs of his jacket.

-

Lucas, Jeno, Mark, and Renjun were in the car. They have just returned from campus and intend to go to have dinner. Jeno was busy texting Jaemin, Mark was on the phone with Donghyuck, while Lucas and Renjun were chatting in the front seat.

“No, not pizza, please. Pizza still reminds me about Jaemin and how you guys scare him,” Renjun massaged his forehead as Lucas suggested the dinner menu.

“How about steak? You always love the steak from–hey do you see that?” Lucas, who was driving, pointed to someone on the side of the road.

“Oh my, he looks sad. Is he crying?" Renjun followed Lucas's line of sight. They watched a young man walking along, rubbing his face with his arm, his shoulders shaking and his other fists clenched.

"What?" Jeno raised his head from his phone. Renjun pointed at the young man walking a short distance away on the sidewalk in front of them. Jeno didn't have to make sure he knew the figure by heart; from posture, hair, to clothes and the way he walks.

"STOP THE CAR!" Jeno exclaimed, making Lucas squeeze the brake pedal hard.

“What the hell–” Mark cursed as his head almost hit Lucas's chair. But Jeno had already yanked the door open and approached the familiar figure.

"Jaemin? Jaemin!”

Jaemin stopped in his tracks and turned his head. As soon as he saw Jeno, he immediately rushed into the man's arms and cried.

“Baby, what is wrong? I think you are still on your shift…” Jeno tried to look at Jaemin's face, but Jaemin put his head against Jeno's chest. "Why are you crying?"

"Oh, fuck. That is Jaemin,” Renjun muttered.

"He's crying?"

Renjun nodded at Jeno who was still trying to calm Jaemin. "Something must have happened." He lowered the window and shouted. “Hey, Jeno! Take Jaemin home. Come on!"

-

Jaemin sat in the kitchen island while Jeno, Lucas, Renjun, Mark, Ten, and Donghyuck surrounded him. He drank lots of water. That's when Ten realized the boy was injured and moved to get the medicine box.

“I-I met Soyeon…” Jaemin said as soon as Ten finished cleaning the wounds on his elbows and cheeks. Slowly Jeno put a bandage on the wound on Jaemin's cheek while Donghyuck wrapped Jaemin's elbow.

Jaemin's words immediately made everyone froze.

"She did this to you?" Jeno was already bubbling with anger.

Jaemin caught his breath, looking embarrassed because his eyes were swollen and his face was red from tears. "I w-was j-just delivering p-pizza... B-but she and her friends..." Jaemin felt his tears melt back and he quickly wiped it with his hand.

"No, Jaemin," Jeno shook his head. Lucas grabbed the lap and passed it to Jeno. Jeno cleaned Jaemin's dirty palms.

"She hurts you, right?" Ten said dryly.

Jaemin nodded, feeling like he didn't need to tell anything else.

“Oh my God, you are so cute,” Donghyuck shrieked, making everyone stare at him. “No! I mean, Jaemin look like a child right now. I know its terrible but he is so cute." Donghyuck wiped Jaemin's face with his hand.

“Its alright, Jaemin. You can cry,” Donghyuck said. Hearing that, Jaemin pursed his lips to hold back tears. This time the others smiled because they understand where Donghyuck came from. Jaemin is indeed cute right now.

“Enough. I'm gonna kill her,” Jeno already grabbed the key that was lying on the table, ready to go. Johnny, Mark, Lucas and Renjun were about to follow but Jaemin hold them.

“Jeno! I'm hurting right now and you just gonna leave me like this?" Jeno stopped his steps, swallowed hard.

“Jaemin is right. Can you take care of him first? I mean... your crazy ex did this," said Ten.

"But she–"

“Yeah, we can kill her tomorrow. Jaemin is more important,” Renjun said. Jeno turned around and back to face Jaemin.

"You don't want me to confront her right now?"

Jaemin nodded. Seeing Jaemin's face which is endearing and cute, Jeno complies.

“Kid, take off your jacket. What did they do to you?" Ten realizes Jaemin's jacket is dirty. Jaemin obeyed. Ten squeezed his index finger and thumb on his jacket, flung it into the laundry basket.

Jeno hugged Jaemin again. Jaemin hurriedly wrapping his legs around Jeno's waist and hugging Jeno's neck. Jeno brought Jaemin to his room to the cheers of his friends.

Jeno's anger immediately subsided as soon as Jaemin tightened his hug and whispered. "I don't want you to see her again, actually."

“My baby is jealous,” replied Jeno, as he laid Jaemin on his bed.

Jaemin and Jeno cuddling on the bed after Jaemin took a shower and cleaned up. Jeno asked permission to come to Soyeon and Jaemin agreed with a condition that Ten has to come with Jeno.

"Ten-hyung is very kind and rational," Jaemin argued.

"You just said that because he's nice to you, right?" Jeno pinched Jaemin's cheek. All of his friends are nice to Jaemin, but Ten is the most caring. He routinely made sure Jaemin had eaten, and didn't even hesitate to hug or hold Jaemin's hand every time they met.

"I'm afraid of Donghyuck," finally Jaemin expressed his feelings. Jeno gave him a soft look.

“Jaem… Donghyuck is the one who introduced me to Soyeon. And he helped us whenever we fights. I hope you understand the reason why he's a little annoyed with me."

"Not me?" Jaemin's eyes filled with tears while looking at Jeno.

Jeno immediately shook his head firmly. “Me and Soyeon… doesn't love each other anymore. You probably heard what she said, right? My parents don't like her. I just wanted to annoy my parents."

"Why?"

Jeno gulped before bracing himself to open up. He always had trouble explaining himself to other people. But this is Jaemin. He knew he could trust Jaemin, so he starts, “I've always been a golden boy, Jaemin. Everyone seems to loves me but in the end of the day, I felt like they never truly cares about me. So I've always wanted to disobey my parents and my family, but I could never... because… I grew up the way they wanted to. No matter how hard I tried not to. Its funny, right?”

Jaemin was silent to hear that. Jeno looked hurts right now and this is the first time the older let his facade faded.

“Baby? Why are you so quiet?" Jeno stroked Jaemin's cheek. Suddenly feels heavy with the gloom around them.

“Jen…” Jaemin traced Jeno's bare chest with his finger.

"Baby?"

"I... I love you, Jeno." Jaemin hid his face at the base of Jeno's neck. "Please accept me, Jen." Jaemin knew he wouldn't find a way to comforting Jeno, but he wanted to make sure Jeno knew he could be relied on. And Jaemin expressed it in the only way he knew.

"You want me to be your boyfriend, Jaemin?" Jeno smiled, stroking Jaemin's hair to divert his wild beating heart with Jaemin's statement.

"Oh my God, this is so embarassing!" Jaemin exclaimed in a choked voice.

“Baby! Look at me!"

“No! I have to go." Jaemin suddenly got up quickly. But Jeno had memorized the child's habit of running away, he immediately hugged Jaemin.

"Lets be boyfriend, Jaemin."

“NO! You just say that because I said that first. Thank you for saving me from the embarassing moment."

"Hey, hey! Jaemin! Until when do you want to deny my feelings for you?"

"Its not like you have any."

This time Jeno was annoyed. Jaemin moved from his cute figure to an insecure figure as fast as lightning.

"Love..."

"C-can we talk about this la-later, Jen?" Jaemin turned around and hugged Jeno tightly back. "Please?"

Jeno sighed. Instead of Soyeon, he should immediately get rid of Jaemin's inferiority complex. He kissed Jaemin's cheek, which was still red. "Okay. But don't you ever try to ignore or avoid me."

-

Jeno doesn't need to call Ten for help ecause Soyeon came to Jeno the next day after his class ended.

"Bold of you to come to me after what you did to Jaemin yesterday," Jeno's face hardened to see his ex-girlfriend.

"Of course he told you," said Soyeon softly while looking away. “I did everything that needed to be done. You don't love him, Jeno. He come to you because he need money."

"I'm the one who made a move toward him. Stay out of this. We're done." Jeno trying as much as possible to hold back his emotions.

“Jen! Please think about this. About me. About our promise. I know its my fault to broke up with you in the first place. But I did that because you broke your promise first. You promise me you will take me to your family party so I could introduce myself better in front of you parent. But suddenly you said that I don't have to come. Come on, Jen."

Jeno squinted. "We both know why."

“Your family didn't even accept me! What would they say if you bring that stupid little boy to your home? He's just a pizza delivery guy!"

"That's a very rude thing to say, Soyeon-ah."

There was another voice behind Jeno and suddenly Donghyuck interrupted them.

"What? Hyuck-ie, you said that you would help me with Jeno, right?"

"I did. But you cheated. I didn't believe it at first. But how could you do that? Needless to say, Jeno is the one who put efforts to your relationship. You always want to be a part of his family but you done nothing. In the matter of fact, you've only done worse."

Soyeon was flabbergasted to realize that Donghyuck was now turning to attack her.

“You tortured the little boy. He cried, for fuck sake!"

"A crybaby, then."

Jeno can't take it anymore. He gripped Soyeon's wrist tightly and stared into the girl's eyes. The girl he once loved has now turned into a person he no longer knows.

“Listen up, you bitch. Come near me or Jaemin or my friends again, and I make sure I'll got you expelled. I'll ruin your life. In fact, you should thanks Jaemin for the spare of your life that I gave you right now. So fuck off."

Jeno embraced Donghyuck's neck, asked him to leave without turning back to Soyeon. They didn't say anything until they got near Jeno's car. Donghyuck immediately hugged Jeno tightly.

"I'm sorry, Jen. I didn't know that she would be this low,” Donghyuck whispered.

Jeno felt tired. Dealing with Soyeon always reminded him of his family. His parents, who were against his relationship, even subtly denied Soyeon's attendance at any family event. This made Jeno even more excited to include Soyeon as a form of resistance: the only thing that could frustrate his father and mother.

"Its my fault, Hyuck." For now, Jeno didn't think about anything he said and chose to pour out all his anxiety since breaking up with Soyeon. “I gave her false hope that my family would accept her if she being nice and looked like obedient girl. She just want to be a part of my cocky family."

Donghyuck shook his head while stroking Jeno's back. “Your family was right, Jeno. Look what will happened if you really gonna marry her! Oh my God, I will be the one who destroy your wedding. I'm glad you're still being reasonable about this. Well, yeah. Not completely."

"What do you mean?"

"Jaemin. I mean... I heard what Soyeon said before. Do you think your family could accept him?"

Jeno swallowed hard, releasing Donghyuck's hug.

"Hyuck... if I say that I don't even think about it, does it make me like an asshole?"

“You fucking a pizza delivery boy, Lee Jeno. The audacity to even ask is… impossible."

"Fuck you."

Donghyuck laughed, embracing Jeno. "So, I guess we need to lie to Jaemin about tonight, right?"

-

The Lee family has a celebratory party every year. This is a gathering place for the Lee family as well as all their business partner. Therefore, the party was very closed and arguably the most pretentious, considering the Lee family often announced important decisions that they will make in the next year.

In short, the Lee family's annual party is one of the most eagerly awaited not only of their family and friends, but of stockbrokers and economists.

All of Jeno's housemates are coming. The reason they live together is because their family are good friends. Jeno had warned all his friends not to discuss this in front of Jaemin.  
After meeting Soyeon, Jeno ran to meet Jaemin who was still in his room. Jaemin already said he would stop by after school. Jeno really missed Jaemin and felt he could survive the night just by remembering Jaemin's smile and hug.

"Babe!" and there is nothing more beautiful than knowing that Jaemin missed him more. As soon as he opened the door to his room, Jaemin was already running, jumping into his arms. Jaemin was still wearing his uniform and looked a little messy.

"I miss you!" Jaemin exclaimed while hugging Jeno tightly.

Jeno laughed, hugging Jaemin back after just putting his bag on the floor. "I miss you too, baby."

“Aw! I'm gonna ask Mark for hug too!" Donghyuck passed the two of them.

Jaemin released his hug. "You can join us if you want, hyung!" he is winking and grinning. Jaemin is much more relaxed in front of Donghyuck.

"Should I? I can't bare to see Jeno's naked body. But I like you since the first, you know that, right?" Donghyuck leaned his body against the wall in front of him while giving Jaemin a seductive look.

"What is it?" Mark appeared noticing the arrival of Donghyuck and Jeno.

"Jaemin said that I could join them. I can kiss my boyfriend goodbye, then,” Donghyuck replied playfully.

Mark spontaneously grabbed his boyfriend waist possessively. Jaemin laughed seeing this.

"No threesome, remember?" said Mark to Donghyuck, before finally looking at Jaemin. “Or you can play with Jaemin. Me and Jeno could watch you guys."

Jeno's eyebrows lifted and in an instant he threw a low five with Mark.

"Lee Jeno!" Jaemin glared.

Mark, Donghyuck, and Jeno laughed seeing Jaemin's face turn red.

“We could try that. I don't mind," said Donghyuck.

“Later? We will be exhausted after the p–"

"After what?" Jaemin cutting in.

Jeno glared at Mark and Mark immediately closed his mouth. Donghyuck even elbowed Mark in the ribs.

"After eat." Donghyuck finally said to Jaemin. "See you!" he dragged Mark to their room before Mark clumsily speaks more.

"We're going to eat later?" Jaemin asked, frowning.

"No. I'm afraid not, babe. You need to study, remember? Its your chemistry test tomorrow."

“I got A in that class before. Should I–” another idea crossed Jaemin's head.

"No, babe. I'll take you home later, alright? I really don't want to disturb you,” Jeno quickly kissed Jaemin's forehead.

"You had plan already?"

Jeno firmly shook his head. He closed the door behind him. He knew he was lying, but right now he just wanted to be in Jaemin's arms. Looking at Jaemin's beautiful face and forgetting everything: especially his family. As well as prepare anything: especially his family.

-

Jaemin refused Jeno's offer to take him home. He left after Ten cooked his favorite pancakes and promised to come tomorrow. After Jaemin left, everyone breathed a sigh of relief and got ready.

"Things I do for you, Lee Jeno," Ten grunted. He cares the most for Jaemin and the sight of Jaemin crying was very painful for him.

"I know, I know," Jeno raised his hand, surrendering. He's already wearing his tuxedo.

"Promise me you'll find a way after this?" Jaehyun said, letting Taeyong fix his tie.

"I will. Can we go now?"

They go to the hall where the Lee family's annual party is being held. As usual, they joined their respective families. Now they are known as a family name, no longer a group of students who likes to having fun. On their shoulders, rests the burdens of their respective family corporations.

"Finally." Jeno heard a voice to his right. He didn't have to turn around to find out that his father was approaching.

“Father,” was all Jeno said.

"Your mother is worried."

"I will meet her."

"Jeno," his father called him. “We have to get ready for an important announcement tonight. Your future is already determined."

Oh, how Jeno hated those words. His father used to be the number one hero and a friend he loved the most. But since Jeno grew up, his father had turned into a cold monster he didn't want to get close to.

Jeno ignored his father's words and went looking for his mother. He saw the woman chatting with her aunts.

“Ah, this is Lee Jeno. Are you ready?" the aunts welcoming him.

Jeno didn't know what they were talking about, but he only gave a faint smile before approaching his mother.

"You look handsome, son," said his mother. His mother was always proud of him but she always sided with Jeno's father.

"Is there something important tonight, Mom?" Jeno whispered, feeling his cousins' gaze now more focused on him.

His mother nodded. "We've found the right partner for you."

And Jeno froze.

-

Jeno's face was always cold. He doesn't have much expression apart from in front of his close friends; Mark, Donghyuck, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Ten, and Johnny. Or in front of his lover; Yena, Mirae, Yoontae, and others, to Soyeon. But tonight Jeno completely lost his expression and all his thoughts.

He walked blankly as his mother and father led him to the table on the stage. There sat his always gentle grandparents and his eldest uncle. At the other end of the table sat a group of people who Jeno didn't know. Like a press conference, the table was facing the entire audience who had come.

Jeno could see the confused faces of his friends. _What should I do?_ Jeno was only able to remain silent throughout the opening ceremony.

“I'm so proud of you, Jeno,” his mother whispered as Jeno's grandfather stood up and everyone was ready to hear their important annual announcement.

Jeno's eyes felt stings. He chose to look down because he knew his friends must be worried to death for him now. Rather than meeting his partner, Jeno seemed to be led to a gallows. He will meet someone who is arranged to be with him. It's the same as death sentence.

Jeno felt helpless.

“I express my deepest gratitude to all of the Lee family business partner who attended tonight. Let's take this opportunity to make our friendship tighter than ever. To that end, I welcome our new family tonight, _The Na_."

Everyone clap.

One family member from the Na family stood beside Jeno's grandfather. The two of them hugged for a moment.

"We are happy to announce the bonding of our family with the pairing between our beloved grandson, Lee Jeno," Jeno grandfather turned his head towards Jeno.

“With my son, Na Jaemin. Son, where are you?" The Na family representative took over the microphone, his eyes narrowing slightly as he tried to explore the room.

"Sorry, he came late... well, here he is."

A blonde haired man walked up the stage.

"He just came back from the academy."

Jeno's eyes widened at the smiling face in front of his grandfather.

-

Donghyuck didn't wait for Jaemin to be introduced further. He immediately ran towards Mark and Taeyong. "W-what is that?"

"That's Jaemin, right?"

“I didn't know… fuck. I just know that he is a Na."

They are speechless, staring in amazement at the unique combination on the stage where the Lee family and the Na family have now shaken hands with each others. Jeno and Jaemin's pairing brings together two large corporations that could help each other in the future.

Jaemin was also stunned when he faced Jeno, who looked amazing that night in his black tuxedo. He, who is wearing a maroon turtle neck paired with a navy suit, felt a little underdressed and regretted his decision to reject his mother's suggestion to wear a white coat that he refused because he didn't want to look like he was getting married, especially when he was about to be introduced to his future husband.

"Lee Jeno." Flanked by his parents, Jeno held out his hand.

Jaemin felt his father's embrace on his shoulder and the presence of his mother by his side.

"Na Jaemin." He welcomed Jeno's hand to realize that it was really Jeno.

“Jaemin is only 19. He's going to college this year." Jaemin's mother took over the conversation when the boys just stay silent.

"Jeno will take care of him."

"Oh?" Jeno subconsciously commented, raising his eyebrows.

"We've decided to put Jaemin in the same university as you, Jeno," said Jaemin's father. It seems that Jeno's father and mother already know about this. They seemed to have talked about this thoroughly without Jeno and Jaemin's knowledge.

Jeno studied Jaemin's face in front of him carefully. Jaemin could only stare at the tips of his shoes.

"You must be tired, right, Jaemin?" said Mrs. Lee, realizing that Jaemin didn't even say anything other than his name.

"He went to school, to the academy, and worked part time," replied Mrs. Na. "Jaemin, raise your face, son."

Jaemin bow to Jeno's parents, still not looking at Jeno.

"Oh, is that true?" Jeno could hear the pretense of his mother's voice. He is sure that his mother already knew about Jaemin's ins and outs and said this was just to make Jeno interested in Jaemin.

"Yes. We decided he should be more independent after he decided he liked photography. So he worked at the pizza parlor to pay for his hobby."

"Good boy," praised Mr. Lee. "Now then, how about the two of you chat?"

Jaemin turned to his mother and whispered something. Mrs. Na smiled and Jeno could see where did Jaemin got his charming smile. "He's a shy kid. Can you please excuse him to go to the bathroom for a moment? "

And Jaemin quickly went to the toilet.

 _No, it can't be him. It can't be Jeno._ No matter how hard Jaemin convinced himself, he knew that nothing could change the fact that he had an arranged marriage with Lee Jeno. Lee Jeno who this afternoon hugged and let him go with a kiss.

Jaemin washed his face softly, trying not to mess up his new hairdo. His mother forced him to change his hair color. He has maintained his brown color for too long and chose to replace it with blonde. He hopes to be a new person when his mother says he will meet his future husband tonight.

Jaemin knows there's no point in nagging his parents. After all, he won't get married tomorrow. He still has at least five years to go to college and change his parents' minds, if he can.

But he didn't know what to feel when he met Lee Jeno tonight. It was the same as when he heard a key turning and someone going into the toilet.

"Jaemin-ah."

When he saw Jeno's reflection in the mirror, Jaemin knew he was screwed.

-

Jeno asked permission to take a look at Jaemin in the toilet. Of course his parents and Jaemin's parents allowed him. He ran after the younger and when he saw Jaemin wash his face in the sink, he didn't waste another chance. Luckily the toilet was empty. Jeno put up the broken sign outside and locked the door before approaching his future husband.

"Jaemin-ah."

There is no familiar smile. Jaemin was purely shocked.

"Jeno," he turned around to face Jeno.

"So… Na Jaemin."

Jaemin could only stammer, "y-you never ask..."

"Hm, its my fault now?"

"N-no! I didn't mean that..."

Jeno could see Jaemin's lips trembling.

"What about the chemistry test?"

"C-canceled... but I still need to do my-my review before c-came here." Jaemin couldn't read Jeno's expression. Jeno looked scary and he unconsciously gripped the edge of the sink. Jeno stepped closer and Jaemin spontaneously shifted his body. “A-and you? You said that you didn't have a plan tonight. " He couldn't cover the accusing tone of his voice, causing Jeno to raise his eyebrows.

"I said we didn't have a plan. I have a plan," Jeno emphasized the word "we".

"And when you're gonna tell me that plan? That you were meeting your soon-to-be-husband. You didn't want me to know, huh?"

Jeno grinned. "Getting brave, aren't we?"

“Just admit it, Na Jaemin. We both didn't come clean to each other. "

"I never lied to you!" Jaemin tightened his grip on the sink, suddenly feeling unfairly treated. "You're going to cover this up, right, Jen? And I'm the one who will be hurting."

"You pushed me, then? Did you think I won't be hurt when you tell me that you were already engaged?” Now they stood facing each other because Jaemin's body had hit the cold wall.

"My baby always doesn't trust my feelings for him, huh?" Jeno muttered, his hands raised and Jaemin spontaneously shuddered. But apparently Jeno stroked the hair behind Jaemin's ear.

"You dyed your hair?"

Jaemin nodded, realizing how low Jeno's voice was. "I like yours, so... I thought about taking different shades of blonde..."

Jeno grinned for a moment before finally hugging Jaemin's waist. His hot breath hit Jaemin's ears. “You are a naughty baby. You should be punished, right?"

“W-what ?! J-Jen..."

“Don't 'Jen' me, you brat. Its Jeno-hyung for you." And Jeno kissed Jaemin's lips. Uncharacteristically, the kiss crushed Jaemin's lips, making Jaemin unable to refuse or reply other than accepting whatever Jeno did to him.

“Jeno-hyung… I'm-I'm sorry…” Jaemin moaned between kisses. Jeno didn't answer. He strengthened his grip on Jaemin's waist. Jaemin held his breath as Jeno started biting his neck.

"I d-didn't know anything about this, hyung... I swear..."

"Turn around." Jeno's voice was different from what Jaemin had been hearing. The voice remained low but there was no smile in it. Jeno is not teasing, but commanding. Jaemin wanted to hit himself on the head when he realized he was both scared and aroused.

"W-why?" Jaemin obeyed and faced the mirror. Suddenly Jeno quickly grabbed his belt and in an instant Jaemin's pants slumped down.

"Jeno!" Jaemin couldn't believe it.

“You purposely never talk about yourself, huh? I don't even now your full name, your home, your family, even the reason of you to work in that pizza place… you like photography, right? Now look at the mirror." Jeno said in Jaemin's ear, let his mouth touch Jaemin's earlobe while his hand stroked Jaemin's cock and made it harden. Jaemin saw their reflection in the mirror and his breath began to rush.

"The picture last longer," Jeno said before sinking his face back into Jaemin's nape. His left hand holds Jaemin's neck, maintains his position while his right hand is still curled up on the Jaemin cock.

"Ah..." Jaemin could no longer hold himself back. Jeno's touch always made him burn. Jeno let go of Jaemin's cock and turned to his butt. He squeezed Jaemin's ass. "Jeno..."

“Shut up and let me fuck you, Jaemin. I'm so mad at you right now. Be a good boy, will you?!"

“S-sorry, daddy. Please punish me."

Jaemin's words were enough to make Jeno unable to restrain himself. He opened his pants, then pointed his finger at Jaemin's mouth. "Put that in your filthy little mouth."

Jaemin sucked Jeno's index finger. "Good."

Jeno pulled out his index finger after the sight of Jaemin being so smoldering completely engulfed his mind. He stuck his finger in Jaemin, making the boy squeal a little. Not waiting for a long time, Jeno inserted his second finger, loosened Jaemin's hole.

Jaemin is so messed up right now. His body leaned slightly forward and the tuxedo was a mess. But he could see Jeno's face from the reflection of the glass and immediately he was willing to sacrifice anything to get close to that man. For this moment.

Jeno inserted the tip of his cock into Jaemin's hole and Jaemin sighed loudly.

"Fuck." Jeno started moving, looking at Jaemin's face in the mirror. "What a fucking slut."

"Yeah, daddy... fuck me... yeah." Jaemin was only able to mumble, his eyes seemed to be rolling while he held his mouth from drooling. Jeno knew what he was doing, making Jaemin's whole body tremble.

“Be good from now on for me, Jaemin-ah. I'm your future husband, remember? You have to take my cock well."

"Y-yes, daddy. Oh my god… its so… good."

Jeno lifted one of Jaemin's legs, took it out of the trousers that were lying on the younger's ankle and put his knee into the sink. This made it easier for him to direct every thrust into Jaemin.

Jaemin was already moaning, his hands reached for whatever he could reach. "Uhh, hng... Jeno." Jeno returned to escort him to the gate of incomparable pleasure and he raised his hand, grabbed Jeno's neck and straightened his body.

"Daddy!" he moaned loudly. Jeno kissed the back of Jaemin's ears and neck. His breath was raging as he concentrated his pressure on Jaemin's butt and kept himself from rushing out.

"Good boy, Jaemin-ah." He whispered into Jaemin's ear, this time slowing down. "I really wanna mark you right now," he slapped Jaemin's ass, making Jaemin squeal softly. His breath fluctuated to see Jaemin's ass completely swallowed up his cock. “But our parents must be so worried. You like it, Jaemin? Hm?" he accelerated his pace and Jaemin leaned over, leaning completely against the sink because Jeno made his body helpless under his touch.

“Y-yeah, daddy… I like it. I like your cock. So-so good. So good, daddy. I can't get it enough… ” Jaemin feels hotter and hotter with each thrust. Jeno keep hitting his sweet spot and literally give him no mercy. Suddenly Jaemin's mouth was wide open and his eyes widened. “J-Jeno-hyung! C-cum, I'm..."

Jeno didn't slowing down, instead, he fastened his pace to chase his highest. He listened to the chaos from Jaemin's mouth, saw how Jaemin's hole sucking his cock delicately while the younger's butt was flushed and that sight alone made Jeno come out trembling.

Jaemin's perfume is now mixed with the smell of sweat and sex. But that didn't prevent Jeno from burying his face in Jaemin's neck. Their chests rose and fell in the same rhythm.

Jeno's phone vibrated in his pocket, making Jaemin shudder a little. Jeno took out his cell phone and saw his mother calling. He looked at Jaemin in the mirror, put a finger to his lips and picked up his mother's call.

"Mum?"

“Where are you, son? Did you find Jaemin?"

"He is not feeling well, Mum. I found him on the way to the bathroom earlier. I will take care of him."

"Oh, you guys talk already?" Jeno's mother's voice turned cheerful.

"Y-yeah. Sort of." Jeno is looking at their reflection mischievously.

“His father said that he haven't eat dinner, son. Can you make sure that he eats something? How is he actually? Should we come to you?"

Jeno looked at Jaemin who was blinking lightly with sweat on his temple. Jeno's hands spontaneously wiped the sweat.

“No, no, Mum. You don't need to. I'll make sure that he doesn't skip dinner." Jeno then turned off the phone. He stroked Jaemin's temple seeing how cute the younger is.

“J-Jeno-hyung… sore…” Jaemin mumbling softly.

"Oh," Jeno pulled himself out of Jaemin carefully, making Jaemin grimace a little in pain. Jeno pulled out the tissue and cleaned them as they were before putting on his pants. Jaemin straightened up slowly and pulled up his pants weakly.

"Was I too rough, baby?" Jeno asked while tidying up Jaemin's clothes which were wrinkled everywhere. “You are so hot,” he also smoothed Jaemin's hair with his fingers.

"I like the punishment, daddy," Jaemin smiled for a moment before hugging Jeno. Jeno made mental notes to make Jaemin unable to tease him after they had sex. Its too much.

"Yeah? Tell me, is it inappropriate if I ask your parents to let you sleep at mine? I mean, we're gonna be husbands…” Jeno hugged Jaemin's waist back.

"I think we should tell them that we like each other first, hyung," Jaemin smiled on Jeno's shoulder.

“Like? What do you mean 'like'?"

Jeno's words made Jaemin quickly release his embrace and stare at Jeno in horror. "Y-you..."

“We loves each other, Jaemin. Make sure you used a right word to describe my feeling toward you."

Jaemin held his chest hysterically. “Hyung! I almost got a heart attack!" he hit Jeno's chest softly and Jeno laughed to see that.

They let go of each other, except for their interlocking hands. After making sure they looked tidier, they walked out of the toilet smiling. Jeno never thought that his family's annual event would make him so happy. He assumed it was entirely Jaemin's effect.

“… I think its better when we tell them at lunch. Tomorrow. How do you think, hyung? I could tell my parents to invite you and your parents at my house. You never go to my house, right?"

People saw them, but Jeno no longer felt the need to hide himself. Not when Jaemin held his hand as tightly as he was holding Jaemin's hand and they were overcome with the same feeling. He didn't know whether this was an after sex effect or because for the first time he was grateful for his parents' decision, which obviously he didn't want to let Jaemin go. Call him possesive.

"You know what, babe?" Jeno changed his mind. He pointed his feet to the corner where his parents were still chatting with Jaemin's parents. "I think I can't wait until tomorrow."

Their arrival made their parents turn their heads, slightly surprised to see their hands intertwine. Once they were near their parents, without waiting for Jeno to turn around, grabbed Jaemin's cheeks and kissed his lips.

He closed his eyes when Jaemin kissed him back. The kiss was light, not the long heated kiss they did before, but at least enough to convey what they felt not only to their parents, but also to relatives and all company partners who came that night.

"Oh God!" Donghyuck squealed, holding Mark's arm.

Ten and Taeyong covered their mouths while Jaehyun, Johnny, and Lucas suppressed laughter. Renjun snorted in disbelief.

The atmosphere became a little quiet until Jeno broke their kiss and was greeted by Jaemin's smile. Jaemin's face turned red and Jeno turned back to their parents.

“I love him, Mum, Dad. Mr. Na, can I ask your permission to courting your son? I know we're gonna married in the future but I want to make him happy from now on."

"Nana..." Mrs. Na was the first to move away from his surprise. He looked at his son gently. "Do you like Jeno?"

"No, Mum," Jaemin's answer confused the parents, but he continued. "I love him."

"Oh, that's..." Mr. Na cleared his throat, a little confused to see this matchmaking going well. Jeno's parents were the same. Nobody thought Lee Jeno would obey and even like his parents' plans.

“That's alright with me, son. And you can call us Mum and Dad, too," Mr. Na smiled. "But if you hurts him, we gonna have a long talk. You understand?" His eyes shone with understanding.

"I won't, sir. Uhm, Dad."

Jeno felt Jaemin's grip tighten, almost breaking his bones. But he smiled when he looked at Jaemin. He didn't expect to find someone who could understand him even when they didn't have to speak. Even when they hadn't met that long.

"Congratulation!" Donghyuck shouting and the champagne bottle was opened with a melodious pop sound. The people seemed to return to the festive feeling and then there was applause to welcome the couple.

Jeno scratched the nape of his neck while Jaemin just stared at his shoes with a blushing on his face.

"Congratulation, bro!" Mark appeared, hugging Jeno and Jaemin in turn.

"I'm so happy for both of you!" this time it was Lucas who hugged them at once.

“What a twist,” Renjun muttered in disbelief, but still hugged Jeno and Jaemin tightly.

"Finally my son settled in," Taeyong pinched Jeno's cheek before hugging Jeno and Jaemin.

"Can you stop referring me as a fuckboy?" Jeno protested as quietly as possible.

"Never." Its Jaehyun who hugged him this time.

"Oh, Jaemin," Ten interrupted, first hugging Jaemin tightly and whispering. "I'm sorry we lied to you."

Jaemin laughed softly, hugging Ten back. Ignoring his parents who looked at them questioningly because Jaemin seem familiar with Jeno's friends. "Its okay, hyung." Ten let go of his hug and then hugged Jeno.

"All good?" Johnny smiled, hugging Jeno and Jaemin at the same time.

"Never been better," Jeno replied happily.

“You look so happy, Jen. Great," said Mark while he smiling ear to ear himself.

"I am," Jeno stared at Jaemin for a moment.

"Uh, sooo romantic!" Donghyuck pretended to cry and wiped his tears. “You guys are cute. But me and Mark cuter. Still, congratulation. I'll chop your balls of you hurts each other. Okay? Now give me a hug!" Donghyuck grabbed Jeno and Jaemin's neck.

Jeno laughed. “I'll keep that in mind, Hyuck. Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." He let go of his hug and stared at Jeno and Jaemin alternately before his voice lowered so that apart from their small circle, no one would hear. "Since I'm the one who called the pizza place in the first place... do you think I should get more than a thanks?"

Renjun and Jaehyun groaned.

"Anything!" but Jaemin interrupted with a glowing face.

"No, Jaemin!" Ten was already glaring, knowing that Jaemin was too innocent to fall into Donghyuck's trap.

But Donghyuck was smiling broadly. “Sure! How about what we talked earlier…?”

“What–” Jeno frowned, but Jaemin was already smiled awkwardly with a flushed face. Donghyuck smiled faintly, removing the hair from Jaemin's forehead.

"Since you're blonde, now... you're more irresistible."

Jeno widened his eyes at the same time as Mark. His other friends looked at them in amazement.

“What is it, guys? What did you talk earlier?" Taeyong asked curiously.

"Jaemin asked me to _join_ him and Jeno, but of course Mark wouldn't let me. Actually, its Mark idea. He wanted me to play with Jaemin while he and Jeno are gonna watch."

"You guys are crazy!" Ten shrieked.

Lucas, Renjun, Jaehyun, and Johnny were already chuckling, refraining from bursting into laughter in the eyes of their parents and business relatives.

"I can't believe you, Mark!" Taeyong patted Mark's shoulder.

“D-don't blame me! I thought it was just a joke!" Mark tried to defend himself. "Beside, its just an idea..." he floated, not daring to look at Donghyuck.

Jeno nodded in agreement in his heart. No way Jaemin would–

"Okay."

"WHAT?!" almost everyone, except Donghyuck, shouts.

But Jaemin refused to look back. His face was really red now but he chose not to care and looking at Donghyuck with a shy smile.

"Really?" asked Donghyuck enthusiastically.

Jaemin nodded slowly. "Lets go so we can prepare?" he reached out to Donghyuck. Donghyuck happily welcomed him. "Jen, take care of our parents, will you?" He winked at Jeno and in an instant Jaemin took his hand off Jeno, running away with Donghyuck.

“Jaemin, you are so naughty! Jeno will punish you later!" Donghyuck giggled as they exited the grand hall and quickly hailed a taxi.

Jaemin laughed. "I like the punishment anyway, so..."

This time it was Donghyuck's turn to laugh. A taxi pulled up in front of them and they immediately sank into the backseat. "Lets make it count, then."

Meanwhile Jeno's head was blank. He didn't understand what was happening, but his imagination ran wild, imagining Jaemin on his bed. Donghyuck is his friend but he doesn't mind if Donghyuck is able to show other sides of Jaemin that he didn't know. Like just now.

"What are you waiting for, man? Go making some excuses to your and Jaemin's parents so we can get the fuck out here as fast as possible!" Mark jerked his arm, his face hardened and Jeno could tell Mark was thinking the same thing.

"Fuck it." Jeno cursed softly before parting his friends and facing his parents and Jaemin's parents.

He felt a heavy burden simply put on his shoulders because of the expectant gazes of his friends on his back and the questioning gazes of the parents.

Jeno swallowed hard. Whatever happened, he knew he would give the most compelling reasons in the whole world.

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my new work. I hope you could enjoy this and please do remember that English is not my first language. Please leave comment :))
> 
> [Tweet to @eyefornana](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?screen_name=eyefornana&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
